


He Brings Back The Fire In Her Eyes

by karxmels



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, KaraMel, Mild Hurt/Comfort, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karxmels/pseuds/karxmels
Summary: Kara gets home physically and emotionally exhausted from a long day, all she wants is for people to understand her. To make an effort to put themselves in her shoes. Fortunately, someone will be there for her to share it all.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mike Matthews, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El/Mike Matthews, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El, Supergirl/Valor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	He Brings Back The Fire In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is just something that came out of nowhere in my mind a couple of days ago when I was going to school. Hope you enjoy it :)

She was _drained_. Her indestructible muscles felt sore, her head was spinning in all directions inside her skull. Her clothes felt out of place, unfamiliar to her skin.

She was trapped. Trapped inside a body that suffocated her mind, inside a brain that tried to break free from her being, to be drowned inside a sea of torturing, agonizing thoughts.

Why were people so thoughtless? So selfish? She had once described someone with those exact same attributes, and was proven to be thoroughly wrong, more times than she could possibly number.

Nonetheless, that time felt different. It wasn't him being uncaring towards her. In fact, he was the only good thing she could think about at the moment.

How she longed to just get home and be enveloped in those arms. She was almost there. She just wanted to forget everything, even if for mere seconds.

He had that power. That way of holding her and saying everything she needed to hear. After coming a long, long way, she could safely say he was the best advice giver she knew. She just hoped she wasn't too late, and he was still waiting for her.

She entered her loft, walking heavily as if she truly did have the weight of the world on her shoulders. Dropping her purse and keys on the counter, she brought a hand to her forehead, attempting to soothe the tension.

"Mon-El?" she called, her voice weak but hopeful. Upon hearing no answer, she glanced at the fridge, and noticed three fluorescent notes stuck to the door. She moved towards it.

The first one said: _"I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, baby. I think this week's exhaustion has finally caught up to me."_

The next read: _"I made some potstickers, rice and chicken. They're in a container in the fridge, just heat them up :)"_

And in the last one, he had written: _"If you need me, just wake me up. Don't hesitate. Love you ;))"_

Kara sighed, wanting to smile at his tenderness, but feeling her muscles incapable of such movement.

She debated whether to wake him up or not. He had been weary as well, he had said it himself. But she really needed him, and he told her she shouldn't hesitate to wake him up in that case. Lost in thought, she didn't notice how she had unconsciously walked and was standing next to him on their bed.

She crouched down to his level, brushing his bangs from his face. She placed a soft kiss between his eyebrows, closing her eyes. She failed to acknowledge the tear that had slid down her cheek, and how the man lying next to her quietly stirred awake. 

Worried lines grew on his forehead, as he observed Kara's stance. Her eyelids remained shut, her face strained with pain, a wet trail leaving its mark on her countenance.

He sat up abruptly, bringing a hand to rub her upper arms.

"Hey," he voiced, and only then did she realize he had roused. "Hey what's wrong?" He questioned, concern and care displayed around his features. Kara's eyes shot open, immediately searching for his. They were wide and bleary, the remnant of the teardrops watering their corners.

He pulled her toward him, and she gave in right away. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms hugged his shoulders. Her face was buried deep in his neck, dampening the collar of his shirt. 

She sobbed silently for long minutes, her entire body shaking. He caressed her back, easing the nots, drawing light circles. Her demeanor did nothing to soothe his inner distress.

The strength with which she held him was in disagreement with how weak her limbs felt. It seemed as though her body had reserved its last supply of energy for that specific moment.

Her breathing slowly started to even, her figure relaxing in his arms. Rubbing the back of her neck, he pulled away, apprehensively.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, staring profoundly into her comets. She didn't really feel like speaking, but she could sense his troubled mind working, she knew he wanted to understand her, and for that he needed to know what was going on. She hoped saying it all out and hearing his words of wisdom would provide her with some peace of mind as well.

"I had a... not so great day today," she breathed, unsteadily. He proceeded to massage her shoulders, showing his support for her to go on. "It felt like the world had turned against me. I had this simple piece to work on, which I had started manually on a notebook sheet. When I got to CatCo this guy who was leaving didn't see me and dropped coffee all over it. I shrugged it off, and had to rewrite the entire thing. Then there was that big, important article I had worked on for two weeks. You saw how much time and effort it took me, how excited and proud I had been about it," she paused, pressing her lips together. 

"And my boss basically threw it through the window. He said that it didn't go anywhere, that my words were meaningless, that I lacked objectivity, that it was all empty. All I wanted was to tell that story truthfully, diving deeply into the facts. And it wasn't sufficiently good. At least not to him." Fresh tears fell from her eyes. 

"As if it hadn't been enough, Andrea seemed to be on her edge all day. She snapped at me at least three times. And of course!" she threw her hands in the air. "Lena showed up. She stepped out of that elevator elegantly as she always does, smiling at everyone, yet when she looked at me, her eyes were so cold. She disregarded me as she has been doing for a long time now, but seeing her unforgiving face, plus dealing with everything I went through today, really took a toll on me. I felt worthless. And all I wanted was for people to notice me, to see me as a living person. To empathize with my efforts as I do to everyone else," Kara finished, letting her eyelids fall closed once again. 

His hands left her backside, and grabbed at hers, squeezing them gently. She felt bad for ranting on him. He didn't deserve that, he had been nothing but sweet. Yet when the words started to come out of her mouth, she couldn't help from spilling all the rest. She could be an alien, but even aliens had a limit, and it seemed like she had reached hers.

"I know you're regretting springing this on me. So the first thing I'm going to say is: don't you dare," he uttered, earning himself a puzzled look. "You deserve to be listened to. Your voice matters just as everyone else's, and I'm beyond proud of you for talking about it."

Kara's face softened, her eyes watering up one more time. Those simple words had already made her feel more loved and wanted than she had all day. She smiled, knowing there were more to come.

"You are so brave," he affirmed, taking a hand to her face, wiping at her rosy cheeks fondly. "You put on that cape, and keep the world spinning every day. You work so hard to make sure you deserve to be where you are, and you do it all with a smile on your face. You're never rude, whiny, angry or edgy. Even when you have the right be, you shake it away and fight back with your infinite kindness. It's physically impossible for you to snap at someone, so you keep it all in." Kara looked down, defeated. He lifted her chin, putting only the slightest pressure on his index finger.

"I love you for that. I always will. And I would never, ever change anything about you," Mon-El muttered, stroking her golden locks. "What I want you to know, is that when something like this happens again, you can put it all out right here, with me. Cry until there are no tears left. Rant until you've used all the words of your huge vocabulary at least twice. Yell, complain, do anything you feel the need to do. I'd say you could even punch me, if you wanted to, but I don't think that would be well seen nowadays, so, maybe spare the punching to the criminals and such." Her lips twitched up, and he managed to elicit a small chuckle from her. The first one of the day. He smiled warmly with her, rubbing her thigh absentmindedly. "Just promise me you'll never bottle it up again. It's not healthy, and you got me worried sick for a second there."

Processing his words, she finally understood what he meant. She couldn't just keep everything bad inside her, or she would eventually explode, like she had done that moment. Sometimes a simple conversation could help her release the constricted feelings inside her heart, thus improving her mental and spiritual state thoroughly. Right there, sitting on his lap, being admired by a pair of kind, loving eyes, she felt like it was okay not to be okay. It was okay to simply want to share what she felt and be comforted. But most of all, she felt like she didn't have to pretend, she could just be her, and he would understand.

"I promise," she replied, mimicking his smile. Her tense muscles, though exhausted, were relaxed at last. Her carefree posture was slowly coming back. 

"Come," Mon-El ushered, standing up and pulling her by their joined hands. "You didn't eat the food I prepared, did you?"

"Mmm no." She shook her head, denying.

Mon-El took the containers from the fridge, and started heating them up for her. He made tea for the both of them, and handed Kara her mug. She cherished the sweet steam that touched her face, the one capable of clearing her mind at any time. She took a sip, before laying the object on the surface below her, moving to hug her partner from behind. She placed her chin on his shoulder, her arms around his middle.

"Thank you," she whispered, planting a peck on the base of his neck.

"There's no need to thank me, Kara," he replied, honestly, covering her hands on his stomach with his own.

"You did more today to make me feel good than anyone could this entire week. Please, just let me thank you," she prodded.

"You're welcome, then," he turned in her embrace, kissing her lips chastely, dumb smiles adorning their faces.

He was far more than she could have _ever_ asked for, and her heart couldn't be more filled with love and gratefulness. 

She was back to herself, and it was _all_ thanks to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! It’s honestly not my favorite work, but I wanted to write and post something while I’m in the process of writing a more complex, detailed work! Stay tuned for it, I’m really excited.  
> Follow my twitter for updates on my stories: solelymaria


End file.
